Protector
by Tae-Kwon-Do Dragon
Summary: Yet another GiovannixMaria fic. Maria takes a walk in Florence one afternoon, only to encounter less than desirable company. Leave it to Giovanni to prove that singling out an Assassin's wife is very unwise indeed. Review plz.


Giovanni, Maria, and baby Federico (c) Ubisoft

* * *

><p><strong>Florence, 1456<strong>

It was a beautiful summer day in Italy, and even more so in Florence. Maria Auditore was one of many people who were currently enjoying the weather by making a trip to the market. It wasn't that she was in dire need of anything, but the day was much too inviting to spend it indoors.

Maria wandered through the throngs of people with no particular destination in mind. She enjoyed watching the masses and was glad to be out and about; the _palazzo_ was feeling empty without Giovanni there. He was currently working at the Medici bank and wouldn't be expected home until late afternoon. Maria smiled softly to herself and her fingers reached up to brush the gold pendant that hung around her neck. It was Giovanni's engagement seal he had given her four years ago. The pendant was a flat oval shape with a brilliantly cut ruby set in the center. On the backside, the Auditore coat of arms was delicately engraved on the back.

Four blissful years had passed since that wonderful night when Giovanni had proposed, and Maria made a point to wear the necklace as often as she could. Being the affluent noblewoman she was, Maria possessed many pieces of jewelry, but Giovanni's seal was her most cherished.

Their marriage was not one of convenience or a move for political gain as many unions were in the noble class, no, they loved each other and an 'acceptable' marriage in the eyes of the other noble families meant nothing to them. After all, what woman in her right mind would take an Assassin as her husband?

Maria couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up at the very thought. Oh, how amusing ignorant people could be. She loved Giovanni, Assassin and all, and knew that there was no one else that could take his place in her heart. He was a good man, and had more honor than most people that shared the same social class as they did. Maria wouldn't change her beloved for the world, even if that meant his heritage would pass down to their children.

Their children…

The woman's smile softened and her fingers absently brushed the front of her dress, as she had fallen into the habit of doing lately. It was still a bit surreal to think that in just a few short months, they would be welcoming their firstborn into the world. Maria couldn't help but flush happily as she tried to imagine what it was like to be a mother. Son or daughter, their baby would no doubt be center of all the love and attention in the world.

Giovanni's reaction when she told him had bordered on comical, and it was one of the few times Maria had seen her husband at a complete loss for words. Of course once the shock had worn off, he had been ecstatic and had whirled around in his study with her in his arms, not caring if they were seen or not.

Maria was pulled from the happy memories as she realized that the shadows were starting to get long and she had wandered quite the distance from home. She was going to have to hurry if she was going to return to the _Palazzo Auditore_ in time to have dinner ready before Giovanni got home. Feeling a bit chagrined at her daydreaming, Maria hurried back down the slowly emptying streets. She was so caught up in her rush to get home that she didn't see two figures begin to follow her.

* * *

><p>Giovanni stepped out of the bank and he took a moment to breathe in the fresh air. Being stuck inside all day always wore on his nerves, and he was thankful that his duties had been completed a bit early this time. Now no longer required to uphold the image of a banker, Giovanni shrugged out of the finely made overcoat and gave a small sigh of relief.<p>

Other nobles would have taken a carriage, but Giovanni was more than content to walk home. He smiled a little as his thoughts turned to Maria. No doubt she had some delicious meal planned for tonight and the thought made his stomach growl. Giovanni often joked that he would one day fall through a roof if she continued to keep him so well fed, to which Maria would quip that maybe he should try using the streets instead of roofs.

The man chuckled to himself as he continued on his way. Maria had the fastest wit of any woman he had ever known, and Giovanni knew their child would be hard pressed to get anything by her. At the current moment, he was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Maria was pregnant. Yes, he knew this had been coming, but Giovanni was still rather floored at the thought of being a father. Even now he couldn't help but shake his head as he continued on his way home.

* * *

><p>Maria couldn't fight the growing feeling of apprehension as she began to pick up the pace. She now knew that she was being followed and even though there was still plenty of light left, the streets were slowly becoming devoid of people. She wished that she could climb the buildings and race across the rooftops like Giovanni could, but her dress and current condition made that course of action unfeasible.<p>

Maria's feet were beginning to protest from walking in her heeled shoes and she was beginning to realize that she had somehow managed to take the long way back to the _palazzo._Fighting the growing urge to run, the woman looked around for any other presence other than hers and her pursuers, and her heart leapt as she spotted the one person she wanted near more than anyone else.

"Giovanni!"

How she had managed to find her husband was beyond her at the moment, Maria was just relieved that he was here period. The man turned abruptly and his eyes widened as his wife rushed to him. He caught her, confused by the unexpected fright that was radiating from her.

"Maria, what…"

His question died away when he saw the two burly men that were no doubt responsible for her distress. Giovanni's battle-trained senses went on full alert at the two potential threats, but there was no reason to engage in a fight if he could avoid it.

"Come," he said quietly to Maria, keeping his eyes locked on the approaching men as he ushered her in the other direction.

They didn't get more than five paces when a third man appeared, blatantly blocking their path. Maria stiffened in Giovanni's arms, one hand unconsciously pressing protectively against her stomach. Her husband squeezed her arms reassuringly as he put himself between her and the burly men.

"Let us pass," Giovanni said calmly, "my wife is tired and I would like to see her home."

"Only if she hands over that necklace of hers first," the biggest man replied.

Maria clasped the gold pendant tightly, now understanding why they had singled her out. She promised herself that she would never wear her necklace in a public place again if they got out of this situation unscathed. At the same time, Giovanni had no intention of handing over the engagement seal.

"I think not."

The thug was caught off guard by the noble's blatant refusal and took a menacing step forward.

"Well then, I'll just take it." He threatened.

The dark brown eyes narrowed. "You'll do no such thing."

"Oh, and what are _you_ going to do about it?"

Giovanni's jaw tightened, and an instant later his fist shot up and right into the unfortunate man's face. Maria gasped at the resounding _crunch_ and pained howl as the thug jumped back, holding his now bleeding and broken nose. He bellowed an ugly curse and took a swing at Giovanni. The Assassin saw the punch coming a mile away and dodged it easily, but kept himself firmly between his attacker and his wife, shifting his weight to the balls of his feet. Again Giovanni lashed out with a punch to the torso, right under the ribcage, and then a subsequent knee to the gut as the man doubled over. The second blow resulted in the rather satisfying sensation of a rib or two giving under the force of it. There were other, uglier things that Giovanni could have done – and wanted to do – but he had no intention of taking that kind of action in front of Maria.

As the bigger man recoiled several steps, clearly bested, the Assassin turned his ice-cold glare on the others. They shrank back, glancing at each other nervously. He was good, too good for a noble. There was something colder and more dangerous hiding under the deceptive guise of a higher class. Even Maria couldn't help the small shiver that ran down her spine; knowing about her husband's Assassin-trained abilities was one thing, seeing in action them was quite another.

Giovanni had to work to keep from challenging the other two men. He was very aware that Maria was afraid, and it would be extremely unwise to engage in any more physical confrontation, even if he could have beaten all three to a pulp with his eyes closed.

"Leave, _now."_

The thugs decided that it was in their best interests to do as the strange man said and quickly vacated the area, their wounded friend tailing behind them. Giovanni turned back to Maria, and all his anger was gone, replaced by concern. The woman didn't hesitate to rush into his arms, burying her face against his chest.

"Did they hurt you?" Giovanni asked quickly, rocking Maria comfortingly as she shivered against him. He had gotten a good look at each of her would-be attackers and knew Florence well enough to find them if he wanted to. He was not a man of cold-blooded revenge, but neither was he above breaking a few fingers if they had so much as touched his wife. To his relief, though, Maria shook her head.

"No. Forgive me, Giovanni, I—"

"Shh," he soothed, "there's nothing to forgive. You are safe, that is all that matters."

In the days that followed, Giovanni and Maria rarely spoke of what had happened, but Maria was true to her promise and never wore her necklace in a public area again. The incident faded from their minds when Federico Auditore was born to them seven months later.

An exhausted, but beaming Maria cradled her newborn son close as Giovanni slipped one arm around her shoulders and the other under the precious bundle in her arms. He pressed a kiss to her temple as his dark brown eyes shone with pride. Maria leaned into her protector's embrace, and relaxed.

"So," Giovanni asked softly, "is being a mother all you imagined it would be?"

Maria smiled and closed her eyes. "No, it's more."

* * *

><p>So...yeah...I was bored and suffering from writer's block, okay? Written for a Mother's Day contest on DA. Review if you please.<p> 


End file.
